Forum:Level
My buddy and I just started playing the DLC, and all the creatures are too low-powered to even put up a fight. It's discouraging and not a lot of fun... we're Level 46/47, all the bad guys seem to be around level 42. Is there any way to reset the levels of creatures, other than finishing the secon playthrough? Bburpee 01:36, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ---- in short NO, you have to finish 2nd play through Wylde bil 02:19, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ---- With 2nd done it gets almost too hard.... ---- You need to upgrade your guns then. Rawwar13 15:42, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 15:42, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 15:42, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ---- Crap, I'm going to be in the same boat very shortly. I have my main character at Level 50 and almost finished playthrough 2, and my other characters are all just power levelled alts to play with friends on co-op :-Þ Anyway don't forget that weapon proficiencies are a pretty big deal after a while. My very first character had a fairly even spread of every single weapon type and he's way less accurate and useful than the more focused characters I made later on. If you're worried about the difficulty after playthrough 2 is finished then I'd highly recommend spending some time focused on one or two particular proficiencies if you haven't done so already. I do chest runs on Old Haven some times and casually grind away at my pistol/SMG proficiency along the way since those guys are of high levels.--Wang Foolio 17:19, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ---- Playthrough 2 is usually pretty easy. If you do the side quests and such, you generally level up too fast for the game to keep up...you don't notice it as much at the end of playthrough 1 because you don't have the greatest guns usually, and the Crimson Lance and Eridians can be tough with their armor/shields (and with how dodgy the Eridians are, easily the most annoying enemies in the game in my opinion). By the time you're hitting that same point in the second playthrough, you're already 50, are doing decent DPS, have over around 1k in shields if not more...so everything is a joke. Playthrough 2.5 (I wish there was a full playthrough 3) can be a bitch and a half. Go fight Bonehead after beating it the second time...it ain't was easy as you think. I went after him all half assed, remembering how easy he was on the second playthrough and yeah, totally underestimated him. I beat him, but it sure as hell wasn't easy as the first 2 times through... So stick with it, you'll have plenty of challenge rolling around after you beat it the second time. 51 Superbad Bruisers ain't no freaking joke LOL - [[User:Effedup|'Effedup']] aka [[User_talk:Effedup|'Deuce'!!]] 17:56, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ---- Playthrough 2 really shouldn't be hard until you started finding enemies around lvl 49-51 (Crimson Enclave, The Descent, etc) More or less the reason for the difficulty is due to you having stopped leveling up. However do NOT underestimate any enemies you have once encountered in Playthrough 1 and 2 when you meet them again in Playthrough 2.5 If your a bit careless its very possible for you to get killed even by skags in playthough 2.5. And Superbad anything is evil. ESPECIALLY superbad brutes. Those guys can easily kill you if they are equipped with rocket launchers. So watch your back. Oh and I feel on of THE most dangerous places to ever go to is Old Haven. I used to grind in that place like mad in Playthrough 2. Now i have to go slowly because if I am even careless for like 3 seconds I get backspawned and pwned. Good luck ZeroH 12:44, December 10, 2009 (US East Coast)